Love Strike : A SR and JL one
by PerformingLife
Summary: When Sirius helps Remus look for a girlfriend, he dosen't expect to get a love letter in History of Magic from Remus. Only that the letter was for Kate, not for Sirius. As James is getting insulted by Lily, both of them share a moment together.
1. Spring

Hey guys, my first **slash** and **non slash (^^) **fic so please give me updates and comments that might help.

**Disclaimer: None of these characters, locations or anything in these fics belong to me. They belong to the big J.  
**Enjoy

"_Spring_," Sirius thought, as he was lying down on the cool newly cut grass at Hogwarts with his three best friends, "_This is what it should be_." He moved the ebony fringe out of his hair to take in the beauty of the grounds. It was the kind of scene which would make any kind of artist want to paint. The 1rst Year's were running about playing tag with Hagrid, Hagrid being the one chasing the children. The rest were either relaxing in the sun on the grass like the Marauders, swimming in the lake with the Giant Squid or studying in the shade of the enormous castle looming over them, protecting them from the burning sun.

"Pads?" asked the voice next to him. Remus Lupin, with his baritone voice, was looking towards his best friend. About Remus Lupin, believe it or not, he's a werewolf. You would not think of this because of his unwerewolf looks. Cinnamon eyes instead of slit green ones, sandy short hair instead of the darkish sepia rough fur. Nothing but a near adult, handsome guy. Not a werewolf. " Are you ok Pads? You seem a bit drowsy, sleep well."

"_Always caring about how we feel._" Sirius thought and then replied, "Yeah, I haven't slept very well. Must be the heat." And he wasn't kidding. Sirius was sweating, to the disgust of all the girls he had to take off his shirt for he was so hot, to the liking of the girls.

"Pads, no, put your shirt back on. You're making all of us look bad with our shirts on!" said James, who unlike the others, was cold. He was wearing a wooly hat over his jet black hair that seemed to never be flat. His slightly tanned face matched perfectly with his chocolate eyes which were shivering along with his body.

"Don't listen to him Sirius; we think you look perfect like that!" Advised a girl from the year below, who giggled with her clique. They walked way, still sniggering, and occasionally turning back to check whether the Marauders were still watching them.

"You did that on purpose!" exclaimed Peter with half admiration and half repugnance. They nicknamed him well Peter. Wormtail, they called him. There was no better nickname for a short lumpy boy who followed the birds wherever they went. Not forgetting the Marauders.

"You know, Prongs, I think I'll try to get the attention of that girl who just flirted with me. I could just grab her…" said Sirius with a look of pleasure at the reaction he was getting for Peter!

"TMI! Look what you've done! You've made Peter whizz! Come on Peter, let's get you washed up." Grumbled James until he realized he was going indoors. He ran with Peter towards the grand entrance of the castle.

Sirius and Remus cracked up at the sight of Peter running with his hand on his crotch so that no one could see the liquid substance leaking from his … well you know. This didn't do him any justice as he looked like he was readjusting his crotch which the girls didn't like. As soon as the two runners disappeared, Sirius changed his tone of voice and started to whisper to Remus.

"Moony."

"Padfoot."

"I'm worried about you."

"In what way?" asked a bemused Remus. He started thinking of what he had done lately that would make Sirius fret over him.

"You…" whispered slowly Sirius.

"I…" copied Remus, in the same way.

"Haven't…"

"Haven't…"

"Had…"

"Had…"

"A fucking shag in while!"

"What do you mean by that? Amy, 2 weeks ago!"

"No you didn't! I followed you around under the Invisibility Cloak!"

"Hoping to catch a glimpse of us making love?"

"Remus, you don't say making love! You sound like my grandmother! You shag, or sex! And anyway, I was worried about your sex life!"

"Don't! I'm fine! I've _shagged_ so many times!" muttered Remus. Sirius didn't quite believe that.

"Ok, who!" demanded Sirius as if he was an army officer.

Remus chuckled, "Erm… you remember the night before you _shagged_ Jade?"

"Yes." Sirius brightened up, "That was one good night!"

"Well I had sex with her then!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! How do you know?"

"Coz she told me she was a fucking virgin and started moaning my name!"

"I did not want to hear that!"

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Have you lost your virginity at least?"

"Well…"

"YOU HAVEN'T?"

"Say it a bit louder! I don't think the couple hooking up behind that tree heard you!"

"Where? "asked Sirius. Remus pointed towards the tree nearest to the Forbidden Forest. Sirius wolf whistled, "Oh my… Anyway! Remus, you need to muck around with someone before the end of the fucking year!"

"No I don't! I could wait till I'm married!"

"And have your wife complain about you sex skills? You need to practice!"

"Yes but I want it to be with someone special!"

"That doesn't matter! I lost my virginity to Mrs Shar!"

"Oh is that why her husband broke up with her and she committed suicide?"

"Shit…"

"You see how dangerous it is!"

"That was ONE time! I'm finding you someone!"

"No, please Sirius."

"Ok, here! See her?"

"Yea Kate…"

"Well she's easy enough to get in bed or in a toilet cubicle…"

"You humped her in a toilet cubicle?!"

"So? Anyway, ask her out!"

"I guess she's pretty nice… yea ok!"

"There you go! I think I should get paid for being Cupid!"

"Ok, now you're being a git!"

"Haven't I always?"

Before Remus could answer that, the bell rang meaning lunch break was over. It was now for them the dreaded double period of History of Magic…


	2. Passion and the Mistake

**Disclaimer: Wish these were my characters but there not! They belong to J.K Rowling who got there first!!!**

** By the way, I'd like to thank those who have read my first fanfic in 3 years!**

** I'll stop boring you and get to the stuff!  
**

"Come on Worm! I don't want to be seen with a person who has leak in his underwear!" called James as he was running to Peter who was a long way behind! They had just entered the castle to fix Peter with a new pair of underwear when James bumped into a red-headed figure in front of him. James grinned but the girl scowled like she had just eaten a chili pepper.

"Hey my Lily-Flower! How are you?" asked James to Lily. Flirting obviously hadn't been working for the last 7 years for James.

"For fuck's sake Potter! I've been asking you to stop calling me that! Do you remember what I told you last time?"

"Worm, go and change, let me talk to Lily alone." James hushed Peter away and turned around and gave her the smile that most girls would die for but he'd only give it for Lily. "My precious, I remember every single word you've ever pronounced! I seem to recall you said: Potter, if you don't move your ass right now, I will curse you into tomorrow!"

"Oh, so you have been listening! Then you may also recall I told you to get out of my face!" she said angrily pronouncing every word with spite her emerald eyes glaring at his chocolate eyes.

"_Bloody Hell,"_ she thought _" What lovely eyes he's got… Fuck!" _she stopped thinking those thoughts that 'polluted' her mind only to find James' face one inch from her face. She got to see James in a different prospective. Instead of that smirk he would wear, he was wearing a smile, not a huge one but a simple smile. He just stared at her. Anybody passing would think that one of the two was practicing hypnotism. But it wasn't. It was their first real look at each other. Suddenly, the bell rang. It broke the spell, the magic they had right then and that moment, gone. Both looked and were disappointed at the abrupt end of the passion they had just shared.

"Fuck_ it…" _they both thought.

"Erm…" mumbled James

"We need to go to History of Magic…" whispered Lily.

"Yes. And Lily?" asked James. Lily blushed; he had never ever said her name all by itself. It was Lily-Flower, Lily-Pond, Lils, Lily-Love or Evans. James noticed her blush and started blushing as well.

"Thanks." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"For not hitting me."he joked

She chuckled and hit him for a laugh, which got the response of James fainting dramatically only to hurt his back when he fell.

"Ow…" he cried

"Are you ok you little baby?" she asked like if she was talking to a toddler.

"Ah…" he got up, " I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or not" he laughed and both walked over to their classroom and to the surprise of everybody, they weren't…fighting but talking. Most of the girls looked sickly jealous at Lily and most of the boys were wolf-whistling to the happiness of James. A lot of these guys later regretted it as Lily hexed them.

As they arrived, they found Remus and Sirius with their jaws dropped.

"Is this a miracle I see before me Remus?" asked Sirius

"I don't know… I've read that a superior mirage occurs when the air below the line of sight is colder than that above and that it happens in the poles. But, no… we're not in the poles…"

"I don't believe it."

"Quit it! We've decided to try and be nicer to each other." James said and at that moment, Lily elbowed James and giggled. James decided for revenge to tickle Lily and both fell on the floor. Not a good way to start a friendship, I'd say.

"Oh my." Said in unison Remus and Lupin.

"Fuck off you two!" squealed Lily.

"No, we'd prefer to watch you two make fools of yourselves" stated Remus.

After realizing what they were doing, they stopped and apologized.

"And on that note children, you may enter." Said Binns their History teacher.

"Now, for the last 20 minutes, I'd like you to think about what you're going to write for you essay! Brainstorm!"

Naturally, no one was listening to him. They sleeping or talking. But this didn't mind Binns. They just needed a good mark that's all he was hoping for.

Remus, wasn't sleeping or talking. Don't think he wasn't working because he was. Just not the right thing. He was working out how to write a note to Kate. The thing about Remus is that he is extremely shy, so instead of asking her out face to face, he decided to write a letter.

"Kate_, my heart belongs to you,_

_ Nothing on earth is as good as Kate._

_ I know your favorite game is Guess Who,_

_ And I know you're the perfect mate!" _

he wrote, and then scribbled it off after realizing the innuendo. "_Shit! Come on! You're like part of the romantic four! Well, maybe not Wormy….You should be able to think of something!_" His mind, all the gears and motors were working, running to find the perfect poem. Suddenly, his hand started moving by its self

"_Fate chose the Sun and the Moon,_

_ Fate chose the Earth and See._

_ And along with you and myself_

_ We were chosen by Fate."_

He studied what he wrote again and though it was too cheesy. The fact of the matter was that he had no idea of what Kate liked.

"_She likes wearing tons of make-up…"_ he thought, but he knew that a lot of girls didn't like hearing that.

"_For Merlin's sake you have got to know something about poetry…Aha!"_ he lighted up as he did when he thought of something, a plan or homework wise. "_I can always write a poem by Pablo Neruda!"_

"Here goes…let's see if I can remember it…

_ I don't love you as if you were the salt-rose, topaz_

_ Or arrow of carnations that propagate fire:_

_ I love you as certain dark things are loved,_

_ Secretly, between the shadow and the soul._

_ I love you as the plant that doesn't bloom and carries_

_ Hidden within itself the light of those flowers,_

_ And thanks to your love, darkly in my body_

_ Lives the dense fragrance that rises from the earth._

_ I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,_

_ I love you simply, without problems or pride:_

_ I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving_

_ But this, in which there is no I or you,_

_ So intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,_

_ So intimate that when I fall asleep it is your eyes that close."_

This was quite a touching poem he said to himself. No wonder Mother fell for that new guy when he proposed to her with this poem… the swine!

He re-wrote it carefully onto a piece of paper that he had origamied into a star. He added a sweet-scented field perfume. He knew that she'd love it!

He asked people to pass to Kate, which he then thought was a bad idea for everyone started smelling it.

"_Just pass the fucking piece of paper!!_" he thought angrily. He couldn't wait anymore.

It felt like hours until the star arrived to Kate. She was sleeping like log a so she didn't understand. She looked over to Remus who was pointing to himself and then to her.

"Oh right." She said

"_Why don't I ever get notes!"_she thought annoyed.

" Sirius!" she whispered.

"Huh?" he answered, half awake.

"A note from Remus!" she passed it to him and Sirius started unraveling the scented origami…crap.

**Please comment those who have read! I don't mind critism!**


	3. From Mistake to Mistake?

**Bloody Hell I'm on Fire! I didn't think I'd be able to publish three chapters in just 3 short days!**

**Well those days are over because I'm finally at the end of a 2 week vacation!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling , you know the rest!**

**BTW: THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS!!  
**

"_So intimate that when I fall asleep it is your eyes that close." _I read at the end. He was startled. I thought that Remus was going to ask Kate out, not me! How did that happen?

"Does_ this mean he's gay?"_ I asked myself; I was speaking to myself! Great! The first sign of madness! "_You know, maybe he is… I mean, this could be why he hasn't lost his virginity."_ He started thinking of all the girls that Remus had been out with. "_They were all very manly… but he can't be. He read the porn magazine with us without wincing a bit. Maybe he's bi. That's probably it. What should I tell him then? I don't want to break him to pieces."_

The bell rang indicating the end of the hour. Most of the class was out by the end of the bell but still a few people stayed to pack up. Such as Remus. I waited outside the door. I was stressed but excited. Never would I have thought that Remus might be gay.

"Remus?" I asked him which made him scared. I only used that when I was angry and believe you me, you don't want to see my angry side. Anyway, I felt guilty and sick. I didn't want to see him frightened and of me made is worse!

"Moony, my mate," I corrected myself, which I could tell had made a changed his morale completely. He seemed so much calmer and as the French say, à l'aise.

"Moony, when I said you needed to find someone, I didn't mean me!" I was teasing him which I usually do when I'm nervous.

"Pads," he started but I interrupted and about to make a fool of myself.

"I'm fine if your gay of bi. But I'm not." I quickly gasped and apologized. " I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I'm not gay." I put my hands on his shoulder. It felt right, especially because I had seen it been done is several movies. " I prefer tits not dicks. But don't worry, I'll be here for you! And if anyone makes fun of you, just…"

"Pads," he said trying not to laugh.

"This is no laughing matter!" I took him to a quiet and deserted corridor and breathed in, "And just to show how much I'll be here for you," I looked around making sure no one was there or watching, not knowing came over me, I planted this great huge kiss on his lips. A Special Sexy Sirius, I like to call them, I only use them for special cases. Back to the kiss. Oh my God! I know I'm not gay but fuck, it was amazing! An electricity I have never felt before, a vibrating buzz ran through our lips as we kissed… (Damn, Im turning all poetic! Damn you Moony!) It was only for a few short seconds and I was just about to cup my hand on his cheek but he pulled out.

"Pads, listen, I'm not gay! The note was for Kate not you and…shit…" he gasped and ran away.

As I watched him sprint down the corridor, I looked down and saw my erection wanting to burst out of my jeans.

"Does_ this mean I'm gay?"_ I asked myself again… madness… I wiped a tear that was running down my cheek. Was this the answer to my question? I didn't know. So I leaned against the wall and slid down. Grasping the letter in my hand and read it and read it again, sobbing …

"_What's happened to me?_" I thought…

I later, a few hours later, heard footsteps rushing down the corridor. Hoping it was Moony, I got up and wiped my dry tears only to see Lily.

"Not now Lily…" I told her trying not to start crying again.

"What's happened Sirius?" she asked concerned. First that's happened!

"Nothing… Can you keep a secret?" I asked, not knowing whether she could or not. Our first conversation without an insult had just started.

"Of course!" she gave me a hug to show that she could.

I told her the whole story from where it all started, this lunch-time break. I told her how I convinced him to ask Kate out (Lily intervened at said, "That cow? He can't have agreed!") and how he agreed. I told her about the note and even read it out to her where in the middle I started crying. She hugged me again and I continued talking about how it was a mistake and that I thought he was gay. I told her about me wanting to protect him and to show this by kissing him(Lily, "Awww") and which made him run away.

"…so now I don't know whether I have a crush on him or whether he is my best friend or not! I don't even know if he'll talk to me again. I'm so fucking in shit right now!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Sirius, I'm going to take you to the dorm and fix you up with a hot mug of cocoa. That's what Dumbledore told me to do when I was ill." She led me up to the common room where I stayed when I saw Remus run up the stairs. I cried again.

"Wait a moment…I'm just getting something from James."she ran up to the boys dormitory .

"_That's odd… why is she going up there?"_ I asked myself! Ok! I'm mad! 3 times today!

My question was finally answered when she came downstairs with Moony with her. He too, you could tell, had just been talking too Lily and was teary-eyed as well. She sat him down and left us. Both us alone in the common room. We just stared at each other, to scared to talk and what the consequences would be. Finally, a sound came from one us.

"Pads…" Remus started, with a croaky voice. Never had I heard that except the time after he had nearly killed me when he was a werewolf.

"No Moony I think I should talk first. After all I'm the one who got us in this mess…"

**TBC**


End file.
